Super Smash Bros: Untold Legend
by never6555
Summary: After discovering her 'papa' is bound to die, Sydney feels there is no hope left. Soon she dreams of a world her grandfather told her about, the World of Smash. But it isn't a dream. New enemies, and old now threaten the world. What will happen...?
1. Prolouge

**Hai! This is never6555! This is my first fanfiction for Super Smash. This is the intro of course. Not too long because I didn't really feel like writing much. It did take awhile though. And sorry for any mispells, I have a headache today. Sorry. But yes. I hope you review and enjoy. **

**Note: I do NOT own nintendo or any parts of it affiliated. I DO, though, own the story and plot of this story, and I DO own a few characters that are fan made. This takes place AFTER Brawl Btw...**

_

* * *

_

"I've heard legends of that person How he plunged into enemy territory How he saved his homeland I've heard legends of that person How he traveled the breadth of the land, reducing all he touched to rubble I've heard legends of that person I've heard legends of that person Revered by many--I too, revere him Feared by many--I too, fear him Now, that person Stands at my side Now that person stands at my side Now my friends are with me Some of them were once heroes Some, my mortal enemies And as we face each other in battle, locked in combat We shine ever brighter. "

These were the last words in my grandfather's book, "Memoir of A Last Adventure". He had two other books, such as this.  
"Begining of Hand" and "The Battle Begins". He claimed that he lived through such adventures. That all these books that he had given me before death were true. That he had actually seen the battles between fictitious characters. I used to believe him. But now as I grow, my belief is thin.  
"Sydney..." my grandfather entered the room. He had not died. My father had. "...Sydney." he repeated again. "Yes, papa?" I replied as I shut the book. "I see you reread the books. Good read, no?" he spoke. Just his average conversation. "Yes. Very literate. You have a good imagination, papa." I noted as he sat down on the couch next to me.  
"Imagination? My dearest grandchild, you are very mistaken. I didn't write this, it wrote itself. As I followed through on the adventures." he defended himself. He really believed that this had all happened. A tournament called Super Smash. With characters with names such as Link, Yoshi, Sonic, and varities of such names. Granted, my father's name was Tabuu. Not much different from the others.  
"Whatever you say, papa." I mumbled as I placed the book, crypted looking, up by the others. "I still fail to see how all of those adventures were real. And how you got there..." I stopped mid sentence, knowing if I continued he would say, "Believe." over and over for the next few months.  
"But Sydney...thats not what I wanted to talk to you about. I visited the doctor yesterday..." he paused for a moment. I prepared myself for the worse. I knew he was aging, and that he has had health problems his entire life. "...Well..." he pressed on. "They fear that.  
that I am near death. As I knew much more than they...My body is failing...and there is but one cure...but it doesn't exist on Earth"  
he continued on. "It exists in there..." he pointed to the books, his books.  
"There!? Papa! you honestly must regain your SANITY. Those worlds don't exist...they don't come together...they do not work with each other.  
You are going to DIE and thats all that can be said for it!" I yelled and knocked the books on the floor, my tears falling from my face,  
onto the books now sprawled across the floor.  
I ran from the library to my room and slammed my door. He was going to die. And he still was believing in such a world. How could it be possible? How can a world as fictitious as that hold a cure for the man whom took care of me for years...He was going to die...and there was nothing else to it.  
"But if only it were real..." I cried out, my mind blanking out. If only it were real...and I could be there myself...

* * *

Sydney cried for a few more hours, remenenscing on the good times she had with her papa. It was hard for her to believe that he was soon to die. But she knew it was to happen. Her grandfather himself cried himself to sleep as well. It was hard for him to know that he was going to leave his grandchild alone. But he knew that the world of Smash was real. He was just now rearing fifty years of age.  
There was no way he was old and senile.

While they slept the tears soaked into the books of Smash. A light emitting from it. "My daughter..." a voice echoed from the book.  
"Join me...in conquering such a world..." the voice echoed and the pages flipped in all three and a blinding light filled the Earth.  
"Soon...it will all be ours..." the voice mumbled. "And father will die...leaving you to me..." the voice laughed and a dream came to Sydney's head. Or she would think it a dream.

But it was not. Sydney was seeing something very much real...and she was going to awaken...when the heroes and villains of old need her...

**

* * *

**

I have never written a Super Smash story. I just figured I'd tried. I know, its pretty bad, but I kind of just like zooming through the introductions. I also know that there is a LOT of errors, and I apologize for that, but I just wanted this up, so when I log in I can check on it so I remember to keep writing. So yeh...someone review...maybe?


	2. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**Ok people. Chapter one. Yes, bad in my opinion. But enjoy.**

**I do not own the series, the characters, with the exception of a few I make up. I DO however own the story outline, but not the franchise.**

**And, if you want a made up character from some game (( I have to know the game...if not, please explain if I ask you too )) please tell me, I might add them.**

**Ok enough chatter, here is chapter one!!**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Music echoed throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. The citizens cheered as people from different worlds entered, with their own followers and members.  
They were all coming together for the start of a new tournament, called Super Smash. Each with portals to their own world, so battles could commence there.

The host? Mario and Peach. They had annually held this competition three other times. Finally ending the evil of the world master, who had controled Master Hand,  
whom, he, himself, was never evil. Yes, they could finally have a real competition. One with multiple members, and no enemies to stop their fun.

Would it really last long, though, till something went wrong?

Question aside, many people and creatures from different worlds were signing up. More than one million sign ups! Most of them 'extras' from the other fighters' worlds.

Yes, this was truley going to be the best Super Smash tournament, by far.

This same thought crossed Sonic the Hedgehog's mind as he and his friends pushed on towards the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Trust me! You guys are going to have a blast!" Sonic chimed as he ran backwards, his friends following behind him. "It truley is! I mean, besides the pain the accompanies some battles." Sonic added, winking at Tails, who shivered a little, the exact opposite of Knuckles's reaction, which was a small, "Yes" under his breath.

Behind them, though, slowly stalking, in his own robo-walker, was Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik. Or Dr.Eggman, as his advesary, Sonic, and his friends called him.

"So he thinks..." Eggman muttered under his breath as he pulled out the purple chaos emerald. "This will be the end...for you, and everyone else"  
Eggman grinned at the thought. His plan was thoroughly thought out.

He placed the emerald in his pocket again and continued stalking in their direction, hiding carefully.

Soon the trio of heroes reached a portal. Everyone else had already left, Sonic and his pals were late due to a Chilli dog fiasco...

The three walked into the portal, no hesitance. A few moments passed then Eggman entered, as well.

What could he possibly be planning...

* * *

The hedgehog and his trio joined the main Smashers. They were all at a meeting, discussing rules that each member would have to explain to their world's combatents.

"Late, as usual." a very grumpy Snake mumbled under his breath. Not even looking up to know that Sonic had entered.

"I don't think it matters. I'm here, am I not?" Sonic rebuttled, grinning, happy, as usual.

"Yeh, well rules state that your friends aren't supposed to be here, dult." Snake rebuttled, as well.

"Please, calm down you two!" a soft, light-hearted voice chimed from the front of the table. Yes, Peach, even when agrivated, still managed to speak softly.

"Sorry..." the two muttered and took their seats. Knuckles and Tails turning to leave, not wanting to cause any more agrivation.

"No, it is fine. You two may stay." Peach said, as the two began to leave. They turned around and smiled and nodded a thanks, then sat down next to their pal,  
Sonic.

"Now. Lets start, shall we?" Peach announced, allowing everyone a few moments to calm themselves. "Now, Toadsworth, please explain." she added gingerely to her old friend.

"Thank you." he nodded to Peach as he walked into the room and hopped up to the speaking spot.

"We have a great time ahead of us, if you can all obey the rules. Think of them as an obligation, if you will. Now, we have agreed this year that anyone, from any world may join. But only if they follow the rules." Toadsworth began, coughing at the pause afterwards.

"Anywho. The rules are to stay the same, in terms of battle. First to be knocked off or out of the arena's limits looses. The last man standing if there are more in the battle. But we have added rules for item use." A grumble of voices followed his statement. "Now, now. Come on. We DO have to be reasonable. Some of our Smashers like to be, as Link called it, cheap, when using items. It takes out the whole spirit of Smash. We now have Lakitu's dropping items, and they are limited down to fifteen per match. Anyone who saves an item and reuses it for another match will automatically be disqualified for those rounds." he finished his statement on items proudly. Though the sigh that followed, from the Smashers, wasn't really reassuring to him.

"Anyways..." he made an attempt to continue on. "...We also have a limit of how many times you can use a 'Final Smash' each time. We can't just have you all act like savages and use them all willy-nilly." agrivation from the fighters followed his statement. "We have limited it down to three uses." he add quietly. Now there was an uproar.

"ONLY THREE!?" Meta-Knight yelled out agrivated. "Just three?!" chimed in Link, also agrivated, but easily calmed by Zelda's touch, who defended Toadsworth's rule.

"Now lets think about this guys..." she began, softly. "...It will make the matches last longer, and possibly less pain for all of us. Lets be respective to the rules,  
they were made for our safety." she finished, wisely. Everyone sighed in agreement and then sat back down.  
"Thank you Zelda." Toadsworth smiled in her direction. "And the final rule is that you must, MUST, register yourself before each battle and be there twenty minutes before the match. And two days before the match, so it is easier to agree on an arena. And that is all for the major rule addings. Other than that the rules are the same"  
Toadsworth finished his small speech then sat down, motioning for Peach to walk back up to the pedestal.

"And...before you all go, it is our obligation to warn you all of possible danger..." Peach said hesitantly. Worried faces glanced at her. But Sonic piped up, of course.

"Lets see, all of us heroes against possible danger? I think we can handle it!" Sonic added, encouragingly to all the others, who wished not to be turned into trophies like in previous tournaments.

"Thank you Sonic." Peach thanked him, calmingly. "We only warn you of this because of past happenings, we are unsure if this could happen again. You all have to understand that it is possible. Which is why we had you all sign those safety wagers before you opened your portals. Anything could happen, we all must remember this"  
she said.

The other smashers agreed, though not real enthusiastic.

"Well, that is all for now. We hope you all have a wonderful season, and you are all welcome to visit the castle at any time. Remember the tournament will begin tomorrow.  
And also, feel free to come to the Star Festival being held this evening. It is a yearly event here, and we are glad to share it with all visitors." Peach finished up the announcements to all of them and her and Mario, with Toadsworth following behind, left the room. As everyone else did, as soon as the others were out of sight.

Peach, Mario, and Toadsworth walked to the Castle Lab. Visiting Proffesor E-Gadd.

* * *

"Please tell me that the Subspace is no longer acting up..." Peach asked the Proffesor as soon as they entered.

"Well, yes it has. I do believe, still, that is was a minor glitch in my system. But I could be wrong. So I have set all my scanners for dangers such as this. No need to worry Princess, I have things under control." E-Gadd finished, with a tad twitch of hesitation in his sentence. Peach, though, did not notice it. "Thank you..." she said and left to the kitchen to see how the food for the festival was going. E-Gadd left as well, to retrieve something from his room.

They should have stayed though. As they left a warning sign flashed on every monitor in the lab. A blue, glitchy face was on all of them. Laughing.

"Message: Error 123-5683 X12, cancel alarm. Message Error: Reboot system...Message Error: Virus" the voice chimed. Yes, this was the world master. He was, indeed, broken,  
but how had he come back?

"Glitch 2...X12...Bowser...Robotnik, Metalized Hedgehog Being...Wario, aquaintance, Waluigi...Dedede..." the voice continued on with a list of villains, each face popping up on the screen. "...Message Error: ALERT ALERT ALERT: Reboot, Reboot, Reboot, Reboot..." the world master diappeared, and the whole system crashed, the last thing said was,  
"Ivo...fix me...Error 512, Shut Down."

* * *

"Wow!! This is AMAZING!" Lucas chimed aloud as his friend, Ness, and their new aquaintances, the "Ice Climbers" entered the Star Festival, their faces all glistening with happiness. "I can't BELIEVE that they put this all together!!" Lucas finished floating around in the air, doing flips. He had finally gained confidence, for now, that is.

His friends could only chuckle.

It appeared that not only Lucas had found the festival 'amazing'. Many of the other Smashers and visitors were jumping around with joy. With help, they had managed to move the festival into the other worlds, with the portals near at hand. Even Samus Aran allowed people in her ship, giving them flights around, so they could catch small star bits as they crashed.

Exciting for all of them, it was. But the main attraction was a battle. The commencing of the tournament. Well, a mock battle, so to speak. The REAL one was to happen the next day. The fighters were part of a team in this particular one. Mario and Yoshi versus Luigi an a Boo. Shockingly Luigi had found one of the Boo's a straggler, who wished not to fall under King Boo's reign, and they slowly became friends.

"Im betting Mario and Yoshi to win!" a Lakitu yelled aloud to Zelda and Link, who were eating Star Cakes as they walked to the battle. "How about you, Princess?" it asked.

"I do not like to bet, more wager." she grinned at it and winked. "And Luigi and Boo. They have been working hard with each other, and I think they have the strength. What about you, Link?" she passed the question on.

Link blushed, as any time before when the Princess of Hyrule directly appointed him. "Mario and Yoshi..." he muttered, disliking the fact he disagreed with her. "They have known each other longer...meaning a long friendship that can build strength..." he stopped speaking and stuffed his mouth with the last of his Star Cakes.

"Well, we will see who is right then." Zelda winked at Link and grabbed his hand as they entered the arena. It was, indeed, crowded.

The two stopped at a spot near the front and stood. They had known the Brothers, and Yoshi, for a long while. Thus, they naturally cheered them both on.

A few feet away from them was a cloaked figure...Ganondorf. They hadn't known he was to be there. In fact, all villains were not allowed, due to past occurings, but Ganondorf had changed, to an extent...he had lost most of his memory. How though, will remain a mystery. For now.

"Now lets-a get this started!" a familiar plumber's voice yelled out. He stepped onto the stage, equipped with a smile, wearing his usual attire. Yoshi followed shortly behind.  
"Agreed-a my brother!" another voice yelled, from the other entrance. It was Luigi and his Boo, who was actually a black boo.

Peach floated daintly down with her umbrella. "Now, play fair, but also give the crowd a nice amount of excitement!" she yelled over the crowd, who roared at her final statement.

Peach quickly moved out of the way, and a Lakitu took its place in the air. Holding a video camera to show the event live, and had a weapons pouch. "Begin!" Peach yelled as she reached her usual spot, watching over the crowd.

Mario grinned and ran towards Luigi, who was shaking, with lack of confidence. Luigi jumped out of the way, only to meet a slap in the face from Yoshi's tail, whom was visited by a nice body slam from the boo, who exploded then came back. "Ahaha!" the ghost laughed, excited.

Just by the begining of the battle, everyone knew it was going to be a long, and exciting, battle.

Mario and Yoshi retreated to the far end of the arena. "Charge-a the egg?: Mario offered his idea, and Yoshi nodded. Mario hopped onto Yoshi's back and they both charged after Luigi and the ghost.

"Big boom-a zoom" Luigi asked the boo, who nodded, and they began charging after Mario and Yoshi, as the trudged on towards them.

Then the collision came. Mario jumped up and encircled himself into a fire ball and Yoshi swallowed him, turned him into an explosive egg and blasted him at the other two.

Just as Mario and Yoshi started their plan, Luigi and Boo did as well. Luigi jumped into the air, narrowly dodged the Egg and charged after Yoshi, who was distracted, and grabbed a bazooka, just as it had landed near Yoshi, and landed behind Yoshi and blasted him off the arena. Yoshi landed right next to Peach in trophy form. Peach jumped a little.

Now Mario was charging towards Boo and then...COLLIDE! They both exploded and smoke filled the stadium...

Mario emerged, and Boo did too, next to Peach, in trophy form, as well.

Now it was just the two brothers. They both stared for a few moments and charged after one another.

They continued to throw punches, dodge flameballs, barely make it to items, for thirty minutes till a tie-braker appeared.

"The Smash-a Ball!!" The brothers yelled at the same time and ran towards it.

Luigi made it just a moment too late. Mario got the powerup and landed, making an extremely big fire ball appear in his hand and blast it at Luigi who turned into a trophy and landed next to Peach, as well, who, though a tad jumpy, applauded the fight.

Peach tapped each trophy base and brought them back to life. The whole crowd was applauding wildly.

"YAHHHH!" Fox yelled, as his companion, Falco, usually the 'cool' type just nodded in agreeance of the excitement and walked off. "Hey wait...!" Fox followed Falco out of the stadium. And as if on cue, as they left, everyone left. Peach's voice echoed behind them.

"This is what we are all looking forward to tomorrow and for the remainder of this tournament!" She yelled out and a few remaining people applauded.

Peach sighed in relief now it was over. The anxiety of the match was killing her. She turned to head towards the festival when Prof. E-Gadd came running at her. "Princess, Princess! Its HORRIBLE"  
the prof. yelled. "Our whole detecting system has CRASHED!" he gasped out.

Peach's face turned pale. She looked to the Prof. and nodded in acknoledgement. She knew he was asking to initiate the back up systems, and the nod approved it. But there was no good to come from it.

The thought zoomed through her head.

When the back up systems activated, subspace would be possible...it could open again...and this very well could be the work of the one they feared. The World Master...was indeed, back...

**

* * *

**

For those of you who don't understand the black boo thing, it is from Super Mario Galaxies. It is the ghost level and you grab them to beat a boss, and destroy statues.

**And spacing twice after each word seemed a tad...idiotic. Most people space a word once.**

**And for the spacing, last time every time I tried to space it would get deleted, so yes. I am sorry.**

**This chapter is short because I didn't want to get too into it. The next will be more...explained. I understand this chapter is very badly worded, and is a headache to read, so please forgive.**

**I am very limited on time when it comes to writing, on the comp, and on fanfictions in general...**

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 2: The End

Chapter Two:  
The End

It had been three months and the tournament was near its end. The top two competitors, Sonic and Mario, were to square off against each other after the Final Smash Micro Tourney finalists were decided.  
The FSMT (( Final Smash Micro Tourney )) was where all the loser combatents would battle off against each other for a chance to claim the title of Micro Master, which had a few perks that made it worth the fight.  
Each combatent got to choose their own opponent. It was a classic fight, a one versus one. The FSMT was almost over. Only three battles left. Link vs. Samus and Zelda vs. Kirby. Then the final battle. But which of the four would win the title of Micro Master?

"And the winner is...Link!!" Peach's voice gasped out as a Samus trophey appeared next to her. She tapped it and let it back to life. "Now lets pay our attention to the blimp T.V. and see who will square off against Link for the title of...Micro Master!" though the title sounded cheesy, what came with it, made it worth the title.

Everyone turned their heads to the screen to Zelda and Kirby hard in battle. Theirs had gone on for nearly 3 hours, straight.  
"Time to end this!!" Zelda yelled raising her hands. The triforce piece that was bound to her appeared in front of her, at least,  
an outline did. Kirby sensed a powerful attack. So Kirby pulled out his best attack to. He grinned and pulled out his blade and ate it whole.  
The sword he used was an enchanted one, allowing him to absorb the energy and gain a new power. His hands lit up, then his whole body.  
It was just a glowing ball with to peg like arms and two big feet running after Zelda.  
Zelda payed no attention to the glowing ball. She mumbled odd words. "The light of the gods...shine down and grant me your power"  
she chanted out in an elf language. Link knew what it said.  
He was still shocked that she was going to use the attack though...and just so she could battle him.  
A move only an angel could use...an elven angel...

A light shined around Zelda and she began to charge after Kirby. The two rammed into each other and.  
The stadium went quiet. A bright light enveloped everyone. Moments passing...everyone admist a great confusion...then the light subdued to regularity.  
There, next to a trophy of Kirby, was Zelda, perfectly fine and unscratched. Apparently the gods wanted her to win the battle.

She tapped Kirby and Kirby was alive again. He spat out his sword and blinked...everyone else gagged a little.  
Zelda smiled and waved. Then Peach's voice boomed out.  
"That's right folks! You saw it!! After Sonic and Mario brawl out who will be the Grand Champion, Link and Zelda will battle it out for Micro Master!!" she gigled a little at the title. "In about thirty minutes the Mario and Sonic match will begin! Please head to the portals right outside the stadiums.  
The battle will take place in our special space arena! Located next to Luma's space station and The Space Colony A.R.K.!"

* * *

Everyone got up and headed to the arena, unknown to them, in the A.R.K. was Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik, and with him a near revitalized World Master.  
"Just forty more minutes my master, and you will be reborn!!" Eggman laughed. Beside him was a graphic, but living, World Master, who only needed the energy that made the stadium float to become solid, since Eggman had failed in finding the last emerald, though unknown to him, was held by the blue blurr himself,  
Sonic.  
"Yes...and you have better be hoping this works...for if it doesn't...you will be my alternative life source...understand...Eggman?" The dark voice of the World Master snapped, angrily...he wished not to fail...again.  
"Y...yy...yeyey...yes...Master..." Eggman studdered. He was afraid of what the World Master would do to him if he failed...but wanted what came if he did not.  
Eggman input codings and everything, then a computerized voice announced, "Eclipse Cannon: Primary Function: Launch Energy To Designated Target and Obliterate;  
New Function: Absorb mass amounts of energy from designated target and delete; dispurse evenly to designated second hand targes Current First Hand Targets: Tournament Stadium; Space: Current Second Hand Targets: A.R.K. Master Control: Alternatively named: World Master.  
Eggman grimaced at the voice. To him it was just a mark of many failures, seeing as he had heard such hopeful power in the voice so many times...disappointed each.  
This time though, he hoped, he would win.  
Eggman laughed. "Forty five minutes Master, and you will regain control of everything!" he laughed loudly.

Unknown to Eggman and The World Master, though, Ganondorf knew what was coming. He had turned good, to a sense, without any recollection of his past...he only felt power...and felt he should use the power for good.  
He sat down next to Zelda and Link, ready to get them out of harms way when necessary.

* * *

"Ok! You all have been waiting! The Final Battle! After this the FSMT champion will be decided! Now...will Sonic and Mario head on in!!" Peach's voice boomed enthusiastically. An odd emotion for the normally quiet princess to express.  
Mario and Sonic both entered the stadium. Both of them ready to battle against each other.  
"Now...Get ready...and...BRAWL!!" Peach yelled and the crowd roared with cheers.  
Mario ran after Sonic ready to punch him, but Sonic's speed was too great. He quickly jumped over him and prepared for a kick to the back. Mario was smart though. He quickly jumped and shot a fireball down, hitting Sonic.  
Sonic freaked from the heat for a few seconds but was quickly ready to go again.  
"Hmph...alright tough guy...take this..." Sonic mumbled and charged after Mario who had just landed. Mario nearly dodged Sonic's punch, ready to kick him in the air,  
but Mario failed to see the plan behind the hit.  
Sonic jumped over Mario and began running circles around him. "Speed Whirl!" Sonic yelled and Mario began spinning wildly out of control, Sonic punching him as he span.  
Mario got smart though. He quickly pulled out his cape and the wind pushed into the cape instead and stopped. "A-ha-ha..." Mario laughed, but was delivered a punch to the face from Sonic.  
Mario toppled backward, Sonic running after him ready for a kick. Mario dodged and punched Sonic in the face. This was nearly even. Sonic's speed, Mario's strength...

As the two battled Eggman prepared the cannon. "Countdown, five minutes..." the computer voice mused.  
Eggman laughed. "See...just wait..." Eggman said to the World Master.

As the battle raged on, two final smash balls appeared. Both combatents nabbed one. Sonic's summoned artificial chaos emeralds that gave him super sonic for a bit,  
Mario's would blast a mega fire that would crisp Sonic in an instant.  
After about four minutes of charging the both released their final smash.  
Super Sonic charged after Mario's mega fire, each colliding...it would have gone on for minutes...but they only had a minute.  
After the minute, a pulse shocked the stadium, electricity sparking from all sides.  
Sonic and Mario were completely oblivious to all of this and didn't stop...they were feeding the machine more energy...

Eggman laughed and pressed the button. A green blast went at the stadium and hit...the stage started to slowly dematerialize...along with the people sitting in the stadium...

Sonic stopped and noticed that the stage was starting to dematerialize. He quickly flew to where his friends sat and used chaos control and teleported them safely away.  
Mario stopped his attack and realized as well. But he had no way of escaping..in fact..no one did...

"Zelda...Link..." Ganondorf mumbled and grabbed their hands. Zelda and Link only knew it was Ganondorf because as their hands touched, the triforce appeared in front of them, and a blast covered the remaining people of the stadium and teleported them safely to the Mushroom Kingdom Castle...

* * *

Inside the A.R.K Eggman laughed. The World Master began to glow. His form becoming solid, his appearence near solid. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
Eggman laughed loudly with the World Master till finally.  
"I'm back!" the World Master yelled. "All we need is that last emerald...and my powers will be unlimited..." he mumbled. But Eggman intervened.  
"Sir, I think that we can obtain you more power...each world has a core...a core that gives it power...if we can shoot this laser at the worlds...we can get you more power.  
and with more power...more destruction...and plus...in the vacant world places...you can recreate them to your liking...!" Eggman offered up.  
The World Master grimaced. "You DARE speak without permission!?" he yelled. He was not a tolerant person. He raised his hand ready to absorb Eggman, but stopped.  
"Actually...you proved your worth. That idea seems...acceptable..." he mumbled and sat down in a chair. "But it will take much time...yet..." the World Master was thinking fast and hard in his mind, but he finally decided.  
"Fine...we shall...but we shall make sure these worlds know of my existance..." he mumbled and got up.  
"Oh and...Dr. Eggman..." he mused on before he left the room. "Call the evil of each world...I believe that my little show of existance will need to be more exhilerating"  
he finished and left. Eggman grinning heavily.  
"Oh yes...World Master...I will...but you will soon be trembling before my wake!" he thought in the deep confines of his mind. He laughed and grinned. Whatever he was planning...it didn't seem sane...not one little bit...

**

* * *

**

I DO NOT OWN THE SUPER SMASH BROS FRANCHISE

**NINTENDO DOES**

**I do own the plot, storyline, and any fan characters in the story though, unless I have taken requests**

**_I know that this was horrible looking, but believe me. I am actually making the read out and layout for my deviantart, and it seems that these two sites have a very big difference in the final appearence. I do not wish to re-edit this whole page (( possibly the story much later on )) _**

**_So if you REALLY hate this layout, go ahead and PM me and I will send you my deviantart account, which holds the better formatted versions._**

**_Thank you._**

**_Positive reviews only please, I don't like people who can critique, but can't serve up anything better_**

**_Thank you_**

**_-Never6555_**


End file.
